Balfor
Balfor was a Dwarf who lived in the Iron Hills. During the Third Age, he often visited the great city of Erebor and worked as a miner in the kingdom. After escaping the terrible sacking when Smaug took claim upon the mountain for at least 60 years, Balfor was captured by Goblins and forced to work in their mines in the Misty Mountains. However, he managed to get himself free and fled to safety. Biography .]] A dwarf from the Iron Hills, Balfor grew up to become a miner due to his skills. While still a child, his father would mention a story of shiny jewel that was buried beneath the heart of the mountain and that it was called the Arkenstone. He had spent most of his days mining for a lot of things, espically crystals that were known to be profitable. Náin III admired his skills and considered him as one of the best miners in the Iron Hills. There, the Lord of the Iron Hills decided to send Balfor to Erebor for an important job and assist Thrór in a few expeditions in the kingdom beneath the mountain. In TA 2880, Balfor lived his life throughout the Third Age and enjoyed working with the Dwarves of Erebor. His job was mining for gems in the forges and tunnels of the mountain. When he was mining for several gems to be delivered, he noticed something shining. Glazing at it, Balfor soon realized that the jewel was revealed to be the Arkenstone that his father had mentioned before many years ago. Balfor was thrilled by this and decided to deliver the Arkenstone to Thrór. When Thrór was amazed by this and saw this jewel was a sign, Balfor received a large payment of gold as a reward which pleased the dwarf miner. During that year, Balfor received an alarm from several miners that a dragon was entering the mountain. In a sight of terror, Balfor and number of dwarven miners managed to flee the mountain and returned to the Iron Hills to live the rest of their lives in exile. Sometime in TA 2941, before Thórin Oakenshield and his company came across Goblin-Town, Balfor had recently visisted his kin in the Ered Luin and prepared to make his return to the Iron Hills. That was when he was suddenly captured by Goblins while he foolishly went exploring through the Misty Mountains and wanted to see if he mine for any crystals. Rather than been killed, Balfor was forced to work in Goblin-Town's mines deep down below. During the time when the Dwarves were escaping with Gandalf, Balfor managed to free himself from his prison and fled from Goblin-Town safely. Balfor knew that it was foolish errand to do, so he decided to never do something like that again when he made his return trip back home. Behind the scenes *Balfor was portrayed by Glenn Boswell, who was the stunt coordinator for The Hobbit film series in An Unexpected Journey. *In LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game, Balfor was omitted and his role was replaced with Bofur. Appearances *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (First appearance) Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Dwarves of the Iron Hills Category:Males Category:Sack of Erebor participants